Forge line (Laura Clarke Ver)
The following is a list of members of the Forge family. is directly connected to Omar Forge I's bloodline. 'Omar Forge I' Omar Forge I was one of the first person to ever phase into his wolf form he was also the great white wolf due to the facet that his people would go to him for help from the cold ones which were not meant to be around he phased as the age of 17 and the first to imprinted on Gabrielle Coleman the first white person to come near his land. he had four sons Omar Forge II, Blade Forge, Melion Forge and Rodrick Forge. he has only one daughter Persephone Forge. he is all so the brother in law to Allin Koyukon and Sanders Coleman. the grandfather of Jane Alanah, Alexander Forge. the great-grandfather of James logwood, Oscar Forge, Omar Forge III, Alexandra Wood, Jillian Akiha and Bernard Forge, and the great great-grandfather of Tony Forge, Bernard Forge II, Leah Forge, Tanya, Darwin Smirnov and Jesus. 'Omar Forge II' Omar Forge II being came the first alpha of the tribe he was also known as the great finder of the pack he was first to meet another shape shifter from another tribe. father, Omar Forge I. he is the older brother of Blade Forge, Melion Forge, Rodrick Forge and Persephone Forge. He met Jacob Black, Sr of the Quileute Tribe, at first they would never get along each other but Omar did help Jacob Black against the cold ones but left after the first battle between the volturi. he retuned back to his land and his brother Melion had become the second to phase before and after the battle with the Wild Darkness Pack. he is the husband of Bernette Stanley. he had to sons. Theodor Forge and Leland Forge. he is the uncle of Rowney Meadowwillow, Kyle Forge, Kippie Meadowwillow, Marie Meadowwillow. the grandfather of, Sophey Forge, Lily Forge, Nigel Forge, Jeremiah Forge and Anita Forge 'Rodrick Forge' Rodrick Forge is the son of Omar Forge the first and it is not known if he phased but he did keep a look at for cold ones whilst his older bothers Omar Forge II and Melion Forge went on portal. Rodrick was wanting to become the third to phase but it was his other older brother Blade Forge. Rodrick is the husband to Eileen Allard and the father to Ricky Forge. he is the uncle to Theodor Forge and Leland Forge. he is the grandfather to Arturo Forge, 'Ricky Forge' Ricky Forge is the son of Rodrick Forge and Eileen Allard he is an only child due to the fact that his mother passed away after giving birth to him and he was raised by his father and grandfather who he looked up to for a while. he never phased into a wolf because the cold ones were not present at the time but he does have his blood line in him. at he age of 45 he married Sarah Parker, he had six sons Lincoln Forge, Ronald Forge, Rigoberto Forge, Brendan Forge, Clay Forge and Marshall Jorge Forge, and has three daughters Aniyah Forge, Faith Forge and Sarai Forge. He is the brother in law to Roberto Couto, Cassandra Flanders, Sullivan Israel Parker, Darren Hoyos, Delilah Parker, Chantal Lockwood, Rosemary Weston, Antoinette Harvey-Lottway and Margaret Wraith. He is the grandfather to Kai Couto, Samira Forge, Arturo Adolfo Forge, Jakayla González and Parker Forge, Colten Parker, Damion Parker. He is the great-grandfather of Molly Forge, Clay Forge Jr and Tamara Forge. 'Lincoln Forge' Lincoln is the oldest son to Ricky and Sarah Parker he never married or had any children, he is the brother of Ronald Forge, Rigoberto Forge, Brendan Forge, Clay Forge and Marshall Jorge Forge and Aniyah Forge, Faith Forge and Sarai Forge. 'Lape Huautah' Lape Huautah is an ancestor of the Black family line and Forge family line. He is married to Joanna Black, and fathered Lorraine, Alice Huautah, . He is also the father-in-law of Caleb Uley, brother-in-law of Joseph Black, son-in-law of Jacob Black, Sr. and Alice Fox and the uncle of Dorothy Black, Ephraim Black, Deborah Black, Susanah Black, 'Audrey Restrepo' Audrey Restrepo is the cousin of Omar Forge I and she is the younger sister of Jaren Restrepo, Dale Restrepo, Shirley Restrepo, Paloma Julissa Restrepo and Norman Ezra Restrepo she is also the ancestor of the Castellanos family line. She is the daughter of Erik Restrepo and Madilyn Selina Restrepo. She is said to be the mother of Emanuel Forge and Parker Uley. She married Cade Uley at the age of 15 because of they rules which Blue Lake Rancheria law. she then letter divorced him and re-married Bradyn Forge. She is the sister in law of Adeline Andrade, Zander Ben-David, Richard Beltran, Maddison Sakamoto and Esther Castro. She is the auntie of Kiley Ben-David, Unique Ben-David, Adan Ben-David, Dustin Beltran, Patricia Beltran, Sincere Beltran, Orlando Restrepo, Brock Eduardo Uley, Francesca Restrepo, Dwayne Restrepo, Chloe Restrepo and Clifton Restrepo. She is the mother in of Kaitlin Young and Cristal Mendoza. She is the grandmother of Jaden Uley, Bruno Uley, Yosef Forge, Heath Uley, Nathen Uley, Kiera Forge and Keshawn Forge. 'Bruno Uley' Bruno Uley is the son of Esther Castro and Parker Uley, he is the ancestor of the Uley line and the next generation to phase into his form he is best friends with David Black and Alan Black, he is enemas with the Cullen's adoptive son Quentin Alessandro Bak he imprinted on Quentin's sister Veronica Bak and had four son's with her. Paxton Uley, Daquan Uley I, Lucas Uley and Jacob Uley. he then had two daughters. Hope Uley and Kaiya Uley. He is the brother of. Nathen Uley, Heath Uley and Jaden Uley. He is the father in law of. Josue Ashmore, Alondra Lewis, Duane Ryan, Barbera Mata, Azzie Toliver and Alix Oaks. 'Ryosei Takuya Yamamoto' Ryosei Takuya Yamamoto He is the son to Sumio Yoshikazu Yamamoto as his father was a very wealthy man as his father before moving to america as his father worked in a local bank before the bank was closed down. His mother left him, his father and two older siblings Akikazo Hidekazu Yamamoto and Katsuko Emiko Yamamoto as they chose to stay in which Ryosei and his father went to live in the us as his father then went on to marry a native American's chef's daughter Tiger-lily as they went on to have four daughter's Tamaya Niviarsiaq, Xochitl Nuka, Saqui Sissinnguaq and Sayen Tupaarnaq Piloqutinnguaq Yamamoto. Ryosei then went to live in New Mexico were he met his wife Sarai Forge were they had ten children Oscar Yamamoto, Marion Yamamoto, Leanna Yamamoto, Kate Yamamoto, Alan Yamamoto, Ruth Yamamoto, Steven Yamamoto, Phillip Yamamoto, Linda Yamamoto and Masakaji Yamamoto. As he is the grandfather to Oscar's eight children Sally Yamamoto, Roland Yamamoto, Glenda Yamamoto, Wendy Yamamoto, Jenny Yamamoto, Franklin Yamamoto, Samantha Yamamoto and Dora Florence Yamamoto. Grandfather to Marion's kids Henry Smitherman, Gerald Smitherman and Linda Smitherman Grandfather to Leanna's kids Enrico Marques and Evandro Correia Grandfather to Kate's kids Gabriel Teixeira, Lígia Teixeira and Márcia Teixeira Grandfather to Alan's kids Diana Yamamoto and Pauline Yamamoto Grandfather to Ruth's kids Leonardo Borges Grandfather to Steven's kids Steven Yamamoto II, William Yamamoto and Jane Yamamoto Grandfather to Phillip's kids Jean-Loup Yamamoto, Pierre-Marie Yamamoto, Alexandrine Yamamoto and Emmanuel Yamamoto. Grandfather to Linda's kids Charles Ashburnum, Francis Ashburnum, Phil Ashburnum, Dora Ashburnum, Goldie Ashburnum and Zora Ashburnum. and Grandfather to Masakaji's kids Bartholomew Travers and Julie Travers. 'Sarai Forge' Sarai Forge she is the daughter of Ricky Forge and Sarah Parker as she is the wife of Ryosei Takuya Yamamoto and the mother of Oscar Yamamoto, Marion Yamamoto, Leanna Yamamoto, Kate Yamamoto, Alan Yamamoto, Ruth Yamamoto, Steven Yamamoto, Phillip Yamamoto, Linda Yamamoto and Masakaji Yamamoto. Grandmother to Marion's kids Henry Smitherman, Gerald Smitherman and Linda Smitherman Grandmother to Leanna's kids Enrico Marques and Evandro Correia Grandmother to Kate's kids Gabriel Teixeira, Lígia Teixeira and Márcia Teixeira Grandmother to Alan's kids Diana Yamamoto and Pauline Yamamoto Grandmother to Ruth's kids Leonardo Borges Grandmother to Steven's kids Steven Yamamoto II, William Yamamoto and Jane Yamamoto Grandmother to Phillip's kids Jean-Loup Yamamoto, Pierre-Marie Yamamoto, Alexandrine Yamamoto and Emmanuel Yamamoto. 'Clay Forge' Clay Forge is the son of Ricky Forge and Sarah Parker, he is the husband of Pauline Black he is the father of Vicky Forge, Melissa Forge, Elizabeth Forge and George Forge. he is best friends with Christopher Wilkins, Dexter Westwood, Stephen Garbert-Smithe, Alexandre Gouveia and Tyler Livingstone. His younger sister Aniyah Forge is married to his best friend's older brother Edmund Livingstone and Clay is the uncle to Vivian Livingstone, Patrick Livingstone and Thomas Livingstone. 'Rigoberto Forge' Rigoberto Forge he is the husband to Paloma Coutinho and the father to Tamlin Forge, Yevette Forge, Alexandra Forge, Logan Forge and Leif Forge. he is the grandfather of Clay Forge, Jr, Cathy Forge, Ernest Washington and Bobby Singleton. 'Yevette Forge' Yevette Forge she is the wife of Nicholas Uley, as she had twin boys James Uley and George Uley Category:Forge line Category:Blue Lake Rancheria Category:Family Category:Families